regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 108
Georg Recap Tuesday 1509-09-06 Georg conjures Wraithwind, his Phanton Steed, and rides out from Misty Rapids Keep and into the Soggy Hills. Georg returns to the Cassandra the Medusa's lair he had last visited a month ago (Episode 97). Georg puts on a blindfold, casts clairvoyance, and enters the cave. Cassandra tries to removes Georg's blindfold, saying that Georg is too useful to turn to stone, but Georg keeps it on. They talk on the deal she suggested last time Georg was there, a mate in exchange for the location of the Chimera's Lair (The Chimera from Episode 87). Georg asks if he could take custody of one of the Medusa Eggs, but Cassandra reveals it takes practice and maturity for a Medusa to control their stone gaze, and that Georg is only 17 and unlikely able to raise the child well. Georg agrees the two go off to the Medusa's bedchamber. Some time later, Georg and Cassandra leave the lair, and she says her servant snake will lead Georg to the Chimera's Lair. Georg has one last kiss with Cassandra then follows the snake into the Soggy Hills. Some hours later they arrive at the Chimera's Lair, and it is now occupied by Kobolds. Georg tries to go inside, but is attacked by the Kobolds. They crush the snake with a thrown rock. Georg Glitter Dusts and climbs inside the lair to find 20 Kobolds inside, many blinded by the spell. Georg Thunderstaffs. The surviving Kobolds are in full retreat. Georg inspects the treasure hoard. There are 15,500 coins (310 lbs), 9000 silver coins, 3700 gold coins, 2200 iron coins, 600 platinum. Georg is forced to leave behind 3000 silver coins because of the weight limits of Teleport. He teleports back to Misty Rapids Keep. Wednesday 1509-09-07 Georg puts in an order for 2 new treasure chests before heading out. Georg returns to the Chimera's Lair on his Phantom Steed. The Kobold bodies are gone and there is only 2900 silver coins left. Georg collect them and teleports back to the keep. He wizard locks his new chests that have arrived by the time he gets back. Thursday 1509-09-08 Georg needs Mist Dragon Scales, for potions of Gaseous Form. There is Hydroxis the Mist Dragon that lives north of Hillsborough. So Georg that day rides his Phantom Steed past Thornwood (which is in lockdown) then heads across the Ashlands. He stops some miles west of Anvil on the farside of the Firewood. Friday 1509-09-09 Georg travels the day and enters the Hourglass Desert. Georg sees the glass Uron, the Brass Dragon, who lives in the desert, has created with it's heat breath. Georg inspects the glass and finds that it is regular glass and not Obsidian. Eventually Georg arrives on the coast and sees he sees the Misty Valley Island, where Hydroxis is rumored to live. Georg makes camp on the beach. Saturday 1509-09-10 Georg casts Detect Object and finds some Dragonscales in the water. Georg disrobes and goes for a swim. Georg gathers 3 scales off the sea floor. Georg then flies to the island then back, observing what he can, not spotting any civilization or Dragons. Sunday 1509-09-11 Georg goes out again for more scales, this time with water breathing. He collects 61 more scales. Georg then teleports back to Misty Rapids. 1509-09-12 - 1509-09-18 Georg makes 2 potions of Gaseous Form. 1509-09-19 - 1509-09-26 Georg considers where to buy some more books so he can continue his spell research. The places in Eridon that produce books are Stromheim, Highcastle, Fortune, Newfort & Anvil. Stromheim has closed it's gates, word is it experienced some serious law enforcement issues, a lot of murders and chaos. Highcastle has had a lot of important people vanished, but it's gates & port are still open, and the gold mine still operational. Anvil and Newfort are smaller, but are fully open. Fortune has many issues, as ever. Georg contacts traveling merchants and making arrangements to acquire the books. Georg does manage to obtain 500gp of books for his library during this week. The Misty Rapids spymaster, Vanessa, gives Georg another lead. That Kerak, the late cleric Leader of the Bastards of the Firewood, had a book collection, and those books would still be in Anvil. Vanessa then gives Georg an update about the Assassinations, the leaders of Thornwood, Shirebrook, Copperhill, Highcastle. Georg gives Vanessa his original potion of Gaseous Form as a gift. 1509-09-27 - 1509-09-28 Georg travels to Anvil on his Phantom Steed and arrives at Midday on the second day of traveling. Georg spends the afternoon in the Firewood Brewery, a Common quality Tavern. That night Georg drinks a potion of Gaseous Form and sneaks into the Anvil Keep. Georg scouts around and finds some good books in the library, none on the treasury and 3 books in the Baron Von Ludwin's chambers. Georg uses a light twice to see the books in the Baron's bed chamber, but finds that the books are trivial except 1. Georg hides under the bed as the burst of light wakes up the Baron and his wife. They call for a guard and a cleric to investigate what is going on. Georg hides in his Pocket Dimension when the cleric begins casting a spell. After an hour Georg returns to reality. The potion has expire. Georg steals the useful book then dimension doors down back to the library, waking up the couple again. Georg grabs the other 8 useful books as an alarm is raised upstairs. Georg then teleports to Misty Rapids before he can be discovered. Georg assesses the value of the books, and determines they are 1500gp worth of books. Georg's library is now worth 7033gp. 1509-09-29 - 1509-10-21 Georg waits around for Book Deliveries, spending his time doing other things (covered in Episode 111). During this time, Georg travels back to Anvil to speak with the Bookbinder. The Bookbinder gives Georg some leads of where he can find some books. The best lead is Redport, the best tradehub. Also Mahtava if Georg finds a female guide. Saturday 1509-10-22 Lady Dysec gives birth to Baron Song's son. Mother Emma and a Midwife are in attendance. It is two months early, but is alive an healthy somehow, likely due to Witch of the Wild's magic. The child is born with a tail. Baron Song pulls Georg aside to cast some spells to check the child. Georg activates trueseeing using the Amulet of Malkis. He sees a pair of horns on the child's head that aren't there without the magic sight. The child also has a faint evil aura. The Child is named Nokin Song the 2nd. Georg is summoned into the war-room with Baron Song. He is worried that Hanes Valmont will leave and help out his niece in Shirebrook. He asks Georg to do something underhanded to make Hanes reconsider. Georg goes down to the keep dungeons and kills the 2 prisoners there, draining their souls into the amulet before turning invisible. Georg heads upstairs and waits. Eventually Hanes and is wife Cookie are walking towards the staircase. Invisible, Georg trips Cookie over with his staff. Cookie falls down the stairs and is badly hurt. Mother Emma who is still nearby rushes over and heals Cookie. :"It was a good thing you were here to keep an eye on her, Hanes" said Baron Song, "it would be terrible if she were to trip while you were gone." Since this moment, Hanes is no longer jolly and is more emotionless. Tuesday 1509-11-01 Baron Song calls Georg into his personal chambers. He talks about how both of Countess Castillion's replacements have been assassinated and Kel Erika Larkhon has left. Baron Song plans to take County Seat for himself. With Baron Song turning into a Count, he wants to make Georg the Baron of Misty Rapids. Wednesday 1509-11-02 Hanes Valmont with the Skeleton Gnolls and 50 other men leave Misty Rapids and march on Thornwood to seize power. Georg observes from a distance away in case a fight breaks out. Thursday 1509-11-03 It is Georg's birthday. They arrive at Thornwood. Hanes pushes open the gates with his massive strength and marches towards the Thornwood Keep. The town guard put up no resistance. At the castle, there are archers on the wall, demanding to know what is going on. Hanes gives a prepared speech about how the weakness of the lords here has caused many problems and the incompetence of the leadership as resulted in them being murdered. It is time for someone like Baron Song to take over. Lady Leatherback refuses, so Hanes marches forwards and breaks open the gates to the castle, his stoneskin absorbing all arrow shots. There is a short combat, and eventually the Castle Guards surrender. Hanes head to the top of the Castle and replaces the flag with Baron Song's family flag. Georg goes looking for Arc Ramdell, who had disappeared with all his spellbooks. Georg has Ramdells books copied, but puts everything back. Monday 1509-11-28 Georg finishes off collecting books for his 10,000 gp library. Exp: 8400 exp (+840 exp 10% bonus) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes